


I Saw Too Much

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: My Attempts At Intercourse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Accidental Voyeurism, Coming In Pants, F/M, He is sincerely sorry, M/M, Mpreg, Porn, Sam didn't mean to, Sex, Smut, Teenage Pregnancy, Voyeurism, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Sam sees a little too much of his brother and a secret someone.





	I Saw Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> I have huge writers block, don't judge me porn is easy.

 

Sam didn’t expect to come home to loud moans filling the house, but that’s what happened. He had just been at the library with Jess when he got a text from his mom telling him to head on home for the family’s annual dinner.

The only problem was that loud moans were coming from upstairs, more particularly Dean’s bedroom. He slowly closed the door behind himself, kicking his shoes off and tip toeing up the stairs and down the hallway.

As he walked closer to the door the moans got louder, one higher and beathier and the other letting out deep grunts.

When the young boy was faced with his older brother’s bedroom door he stood frozen. The posters of hot women in bikinis covered the front and he was surprised that his mother even allowed him to do that.

There was a gasp and a high whine and Sam couldn’t stop himself from looking inside. His cock was hard and erect, straining inside his confining jeans. The scents of his brother and some whore inside his room were too much and he couldn’t help the small whimper he let out. It all smelled so good, Dean’s pine and wood smell and the sweet icing scent of whoever was in there with him was heavenly.

He inhaled and slowly and carefully pushed the door open just a crack, his heart beating in his throat and his lungs burning. Inside the room his could see what was Dean’s bed and someone sitting straight up on Dean’s dick. His brother was thrusting up into the pale skinned dark haired Omega as moan after moan left the Omega’s mouth.

Sam moved his hand down to his jeans buttons and unfastened the slip, zipping down his fly and slithering his hand inside to give his member a firm stroke. His mouth falling open in pleasure as his purple cock was finally given attention.

He heard the bed start to squeak again, the headboard slamming against the wall behind it as the Omega picked himself up and slammed himself down on his brother’s impressive cock.

“Dean~ ah!- I- fuck!” The Omega moaned and groaned, his head falling back as he served his hips. “Don’t know how- uh!- uh!- uh!-” his speech drifted off as Dean pistoned into the Omega. The smaller body was shaking and rocking, his pert ass bouncing as he dropped himself against Dean’s skin.

“Alpha! Ah! Fuck! I can’t take it!” His body locked and his movement stopped violently fast his inhaling shaky and then a high keening noise was let out as he collapsed against Dean.

Sam’s eyes were squeezed shut and his hand was in a death grip around his dick. “Shit” he whispered, his cock throbbing as he came in his pants. The young teen looked back up desperately, his cock twitching pathetically as he took in the sight of his brother fucking into the Omega’s sweaty and pliant body.  
“Fuck!- Cas- uh!” His brother wrapped his arms around the Angel’s back and grunted as he no doubt came inside the other boy. But Sam wasn’t focusing on that.

Cas. Dean was fucking his friend? How could Sam have been so stupid, Castiel sounded just like the supposed whore, now listening to the whimpering mess that Dean’s boyfriend was made Sam feel...weird.

He heard the front door open and the call of his mother's voice, inside Dean’s bedroom the two teens jumped and flew to grab their clothes and quickly shuck them on. Sam ran as fast as he could to his room and jumped on the bed, acting as casual as he could when his brother, still out of breath, looked into his room, his eyes scanning around and then meeting Sam’s eyes. “How long, um, how long have you been here?” He scratched his neck and coughed.

Sam shrugged, glad he left the lights off so Dean couldn’t see his tinted blush. “Not long, came up with mom and dad. Just wanted to chill in my room.”

His brother scratched his jaw and nodded, “okay...cool. I’ll uh, I’ll see you downstairs.” He turned away from Sam and walked down the hall and down the stairs, not a minute later, Cas followed him out.

 

 **Five** **months** **later**

 

John was sipping on his third beer and he was laughing at the tv that was showing the latest football game. Bobby was chucking next to him and Rufus was trying to tell one of his squirrel hunting stories while the other men ignored him in favor of the game. “Pipe down Rufus, there’s a time and a place for the midnight squirrel and now is not the time.” Bobby insisted, waving his beer and looking back to the tv.

Mary was fixing sandwiches in the kitchen while Karen helped with grabbing more beers for them all.

Sam was lazily sitting in the chair off to the corner, he was desperately waiting for a call from Ruby, the new Beta in his school he had the tiniest crushes on.

Dean and Cas were sitting on the couch opposite of Sam, both of them looming rather out of place, an odd thing considering the fact that Dean lived here and Cas practically did as well. He did spend every waking day over at the Winchester’s house so his discomfort was unwarranted.

His brother’s right foot was jumping up and down in a fast paced rhythm that their father had complained about twice already. His arms were crosses awkwardly and his chest was heaving. Cas on the other hand looked like he was trying to close in on himself, his arms were circling around his stomach and his looked like he was going to be sick.

Dean licked his lips for the thousandth time and uncertainty licked his lips, he uncrossed his lips and clasped his knees. “Okay, I-” He looked at Cas’s pale stricken face and stood up daily. “Me and Cas uh- we’ve got something to tell you guys…”

Mary sighed and shook her head, a playful smile on her face. “Oh Dean, we already know you two are dating.”

Dean gaped at her and looked back to Cas who was still confining himself to the couch. “You knew?”

Bobby shrugged, “what Alpha and Omega look at each other like you do and not fuck. It was to be expected.”

Cas rubbed his knuckles together and looked down at his lap. “There’s something else…” The Omega whispered.

John frowned, “something else…?”

“Cas is pregnant.” Dean blurted.

Sam’s eyes widened and his heart jumped at the thought of his encounter of the two of them together...did they...was that when the baby was conceived?! Sam’s mouth fell open and his voice was scratchy when he asked, “how far along are you?”

Mary’s brow was furrowed and she looked from Sam to Dean and Cas, clearly she wanted to know as well.

Cas looked guilty away, “five months…”

Sam gulped, yep, could have been that time. He’d never be able to look at his future niece or nephew without thinking of the what ifs.

John nodded and took a sip of his beer, “alright. Always wanted a grand kid, games on, you two can worry about it later.”

Dean’s eyes were almost bulging out of his eye sockets, John was never someone to brush things off, especially something like his oldest son having a kid at the age of sixteen. He was pulled out of his trance when Cas reached up and pulled him down to sit next to him on the couch. The Omega scooted over and wrapped himself around Dean’s arm, relaxing against his side.

Sam looked over the scene, one of a soon to be family, Dean happily gazing at the game with a smile that was almost unbelievable, Cas snuggled into his side, his eyes shut and his hand resting against his distended stomach that could easily be seen now.

And boy did Sam wish he could stare without hearing their moans, smelling their scents, and seeing their naked bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! I’m always up for suggestions! :)


End file.
